


Say nothing

by Sophiablue90



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Conflict, Danger, F/M, Falling In Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: Some jobs were dangerous, some jobs were easy, some jobs could just get you killed.Rafael Barba was a mixture of all three.





	Say nothing

“Did you miss me?”

You felt him nod and kiss the back of your neck as he pulled you closer to him. You were warm in his arms as they held you tight. You ran your fingertips lightly along his forearms, his skin soft under your touch. “Within reason.”

Your eyebrows shot up and you glanced back at him, his eyes closed with post coital fatigue. “’Within reason?’ What do you mean by that?!”

“I’ll miss being able to sleep in the middle of the bed” he teased, his mouth trailing little pecks across your shoulders.

“Well, I could sleep at home in my own bed and let you spread out” you huffed mockingly. 

He said nothing, only lay beside you with that smirk plastered across his face, his eyes still closed. You tested him by moving your leg only an inch before he reacted immediately, his fingers curling around your thigh and drawing you back to him.

“I’m only joking mi amor” he was now fully awake again and taking in your beautiful skin against his, your dark hair shining in contrast to his silk white pillows.

“Well..” you licked your lips slowly, aware that his eyes were following your every move, “if you don’t let me move, then I’m going to melt into the sheets Rafael, you’re so warm!”

He grunted but let you roll away slightly, his hand still on your side as you turned to face him. He leaned towards you for a kiss, which you gladly gave him. You loved his soft lips on yours, how he stroked your cheek as he deepened the kiss slowly and left you utterly breathless.

You were breaking the rules. Technically. The assignment was to get to know the subject. Study his daily routine, memorise everything he did, everywhere he went, everyone he talked to, every case he worked on. You would prod him for information every time he brought up work but he gave little away. You always had to resort to snooping through his notepads and his files that he left around his apartment while he slept in bed, oblivious. That’s why it was crucial you had to be dating him, to be able to get into his home, into his head. But you hadn’t anticipated you getting into his heart. And most definitely not him setting yours alight. Your superiors weren’t aware of it. Or, they just didn’t mention it. Maybe they saw it as the only solution too for me to get what they want. That is what they were good at; ignoring any flags that might one day come back to haunt them.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt Rafael’s hand slither down your waist and rest on your hip. His fingers skimmed over the fading scars on your hip bone that were acquired on a previous assignment. It always made you shiver, thoughts of what you had to endure to keep the superiors happy. You could remember breaking down in tears privately when they declared that job done. 

“You’re miles away tonight” Rafael whispered against your mouth.  
“Jet lag I guess.”

“I should be letting you get some sleep” he sighed as your hand met his member, half hard under your touches. 

“The best way to cure jet lag to go about your day as you normally would. And this..” you paused as he moaned when you ran your hand down his shaft and spread the precum slowly “this is what we normally do” you smiled deviously.

“You are going to be the death of me” he smirked as he lifted your leg so your knee was perched on his waist.

You gasped as he thrusted inside you and dug your fingernails into his chest as he moved at a deliciously slow and steady pace. The way this assignment was going, one of you was certainly going to end up dead.


End file.
